Users may navigate to specific content items by entering a uniform resource locator address into an Internet browser application or by selecting a navigation link embedded within Internet browser content. The navigation link may include a reference to the uniform resource locator. When selected by a user, the navigation link directs the Internet browser application to the content associated with that path. Typically, content has been viewed using Internet browser applications that execute instructions written in markup languages. As a result, content distribution using navigation links that include the uniform resource locators has become widespread. However, the recent growth in mobile applications has expanded the opportunities to display content in new ways unsupported by existing markup languages.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers in the figures refer to like elements throughout. Hence, if a feature is used across several drawings, the number used to identify the feature in the drawing where the feature first appeared will be used in later drawings.